1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric winch system mounted on a vehicle body of a special automotive vehicle, with a view to drawing heavy objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electric winch of such an electric winch system is mounted on the outside of an automotive vehicle, such as on a front portion, as an assembly unit including an electric motor and relays for controlling rotation in the normal direction or in the reverse direction, of an electric motor, and the assembly unit is usually fed with a voltage. This, however, is responsible for formation of a short-circuit in the automotive vehicle, which would lead to occurance of an automotive fire from a motor-car accident, such as results from the collision of automotive vehicles.